50 First Dates and a Wedding
by cw1991
Summary: Harry allows Ron and Hermione to talk him into going on a new wizarding television show called Fifty First Dates and a Wedding, where he will date 50 woman and go on a first date with each of them for Fifty days in a row. The only catch is that the girl he chooses is the girl he marries and spends the rest of his life with, is he ready for who that may be?


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or the Harry Potter Character, World or Trade Marks they belong solely to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.**

**A/N: I recently created a forum for my readers to come and have a way to get information on my stories, see when they are updated, upcoming updates, upcoming stories and to send me challenges as well as ways to contact me and so on. If you are interested in joining the form to have a way to keep up with all of these feel free to join.**

**Here is the link: **

Harry sat in his living room with Ron and Hermione, it had been about six months since he and Ginny had broken up and she had chucked him aside like an old glove for Dean Thomas. Ron and Hermione had tried to hook him up with Lavender Brown and a few other girls but instead Ron had started dating Lavender again and so that plan had failed. Harry had kept telling them from the start that he didn't want to start dating again yet, but finally they had made a deal with him. "Harry if you do this for us we will leave you alone for a week about dating and anything to do with it." Ron had said with a sincere smile. "Fine, I'll do it." He had responded, though he had to smile at their unrelenting perseverance and determination.

"Alright, I have my audition today, is there anything that I should tell them?" He asked with a gentle laugh. After the war with Voldemort he and Hermione had helped the wizarding world to introduce television and make it work so that everyone could finally figure out the fuss about muggle television and so on. Now, five years later there were nearly three thousand wizarding television channels and daily shows along with at least fifty movies either already made or in production. Harry and Hermione had backed up many of the largest and smallest film companies the wizarding world had created and were even aired on some of the shows. The show he was going to be auditioning for today was called '50 First Dates and a Wedding.' On the show, wizards applied and if they were accepted went on 50 first dates with 50 different woman and using magic the company that aired the show would help them to find their soul mate and paid for their wedding and honeymoon. It was really a nice deal and now something to be passed up. "Well just tell them about you and so on." Said Hermione with a smile. Harry didn't know it but she would be one of the girls that he would be dating, the company had already told her that Harry would be approved and that she was also going to be one of his candidates.

Harry Nodded. "Well I figured that, but anything else I should consider?" He asked. Ron and Hermione both thought for a moment but then shook their heads, "Just tell them about you and what you think you are looking for. They will sort everything else out." Hermione said with a gentle laugh, "You will enjoy this Harry, I know you will." She said and then her and Ron stood to leave. "See you later mate, good luck." Said Ron and then hugged Harry before aparating back to the flat that he and Lavender shared. "You want me to go down to the television station with you Harry?" Hermione asked with a smile. He shook his head. "I can make it I think." Harry said with a smile. "I would like to see you later though for a late lunch, how about at the Leaky Cauldron?" He asked hoping that she would say yes. "Sure, I think I can pull away from Hemmings Robes For Formal Occasions for a late lunch. I just have to let them know that I am taking the afternoon off." She said with a bright smile. Hermione had been working at Hemmings since the war had ended, she couldn't quite decide what she wanted and had turned down Kingsley's offer to become an Auror, the only one that had taken that was Ron. "Alright I will meet you about three thirty if that is alright with you." He said with a smile and she nodded and then aparated off to work.

Glancing at his wristwatch he noticed he had about twenty minutes until his audition and aparated to KYZ Wizarding TV. Landing in the atrium he walked over to the clerk and was directed into the stations audio set. "Welcome Mr. Potter." Said Mr. Charles Unglings, "I am Mr. Unglings, and we have already decided that you are approved for the show. If it is alright with you we would actually like to film your premier for the season with your interview with Peter Leiberman." He continued directing Harry to a couch on the stage. "That is fine with me Mr. Unglings." He said with a smile to the older man. "Ready when you are." He continued as he took a seat on the couch. A live audience was seated in the stands in front of him and Peter Leiberman was sitting in his chair ready to begin. "Hey everyone, it's Harry Potter!" He said with a voice that rang through the air and roused the crowd. Well I was told that I was going to have a great guest for this season but I wasn't expecting you. This is Marvelous!" Peter began as the cameras swerved in to catch everything.

"Hello Peter, I must say I am honored that you all have agreed to have me on the show." Said Harry adjusting his tie a little to make sure everything looked ok. "So Harry, tell us about yourself." Peter began getting right to the point. Harry liked him already, he hated when people beat around the push and didn't tell him stuff right away. "Well, I was raised by my aunt and uncle in Surrey, and went to school at Hogwarts. I am now twenty-three and recently broke up with my fiance about six months ago. I am the CEO of Potter Enterprises, the largest company in the Wizarding world, I help raise funds for orphanages and supply what I can to the populace along with hundreds of jobs every day." Harry Continued before he was interrupted nicely. "Well I am sorry to hear about you and your fiance, but we all thank you for what you and your company do. Without you we would probably still be under the holds of that vile Lord Voldemort." Peter said with his stellar voice and smile. Harry put on his usual smile he showed for the press when this subject came up. "Yes, though as I have said many times, I do not take all the credit in that." He said.

The remainder of the interview was mainly about himself and what all he was looking for in a woman. When he left at three o'clock he immediately aparated to the Three Broomsticks and got a table for him and Hermione. When she walked in at three thirty she looked tired and ready to collapse. "long day at work?" He asked with a smile. "Yeah, though I have the rest of the day off. Didn't realize that my asking for one afternoon off was going to cause me to have to pull an eight hour day in roughly four hours." She said with a huff as sh sat down and ordered a firewhiskey. "So how did the audition go?" She asked knowing that it had been his interview with Peter Leiberman instead of an audition. "Well when I got there Mr. Unglings told me that they had already decided to put me on, and I was immediately taken into the studio and interviewed by Peter Leiberman for my first episode." He told her and explained about what all happened. "Well sounds like you had a busy day." She said with a smile.

After lunch they aparated to Hermione's flat and sat on her couch watching the Wizarding news. "I am amazed at how well television caught on with the wizarding populace." Hermione said as they sat there getting ready for the five o'clock viewing of Harry's Interview which the makers of the show had kept secret and had only promised a great surprise for this season. "Yeah, then again it took them what? Ten years to develope the Wizarding Wireless Network?" He said with a smile. She nodded and flipped the channel until she found the right one for the show. Harry's interview was well received and after the show ended and Harry was pouring her and himself a glass of sherry he received a firecall from Charles Unglings with a report of how well the show had gone and how their ratings had gone through the roof simply because of him. After a couple more hours Harry aparated home and went to sleep, tomorrow was going to be a busy day as he had his first of fifty dates that evening and had to prepare for a news conference on his company's new development in bringing cars to the Wizarding World and telephones first thing in the morning.


End file.
